


Щенячьи нежности

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Джеку пора бы уже привыкнуть к тому, что Энн тащит в дом бродяжек.





	Щенячьи нежности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387436) by [samedifference61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61). 



> Благодарность бете Chartreuse
> 
> 1) Ma petite (фр.) — Моя крошка.   
> 2) Таймлайн второго сезона.

Стоя на балконе, Макс наблюдала за Энн и Идель, приближающихся к борделю. За ними, радостно виляя хвостом, следовал черный лохматый щенок с обвисшими ушами.

— Никакого имени, — шумно спорила Энн с Идель. Они остановились у дверей, глядя друг на друга, и щенок немедленно устроился на сапоге Энн, негромко пыхтя в такт движениям высунутого языка. Очевидно их прогулка затянулась, хотя, может, и нет — вряд ли щенку требовалось много времени, чтобы утомиться.

— Без имени нельзя, — возмутилась Идель, сложив руки на груди, — ты же не можешь вечно звать ее “Эй, псина”.

Энн надвинула шляпу на глаза. 

— Это кто еще сказал?

Идель наклонилась к щенку, не замечая, как пальцы Энн решительно сжались на рукоятке сабли. Макс улыбнулась с умилением. Идель взяла щенка на руки, и Энн, глядя, как тот барахтает лапками в поисках твердой почвы, ослабила хватку на эфесе. 

— Посмотри же на нее, — жеманно произнесла Идель, словно обращаясь к младенцу. — Ты просто обязана дать ей имя.

На лице Энн отразилось сомнение, и Макс показалось, что та вот-вот огрызнется, но вместо этого Энн осторожно забрала щенка и переступила порог борделя.

Когда Макс спустилась вниз, Энн уже спрятала щенка под плащом, так что из-за пазухи виднелась лишь крошечная мордочка. Энн волком смотрела на любого, кто осмеливался глянуть в ее сторону.

— О нет, ты шутишь, — воскликнул Джек, завидев ее.

— Эти безмозглые долбоебы с “Сирены” собирались содрать с нее шкуру и подвесить за хвост, — ответила Энн. — Матери рядом не было. Без нее она и дня не переживет. Я не могу так, Джек.

Энн опустила щенка на стол. Тот обнюхал кружку с ромом, а потом завилял хвостом, с любопытством поддевая ладонь Джека лапой. 

— Нет, нет, держись подальше, — Джек замахал руками, пытаясь отогнать щенка, не прикасаясь к нему. — Кыш, кыш отсюда. Я не настолько добросердечен как твоя легковерная спасительница. 

Щенок сел, продолжая вилять хвостом и выжидающе глядя на Джека.

Макс подошла ближе и протянула к щенку руки.

— Да, ради бога, забери его, — выпалил Джек.

Щенок без колебаний съел предложенный ему кусочек вяленого мяса. 

— Ma petite, — просюсюкала Макс и прижала щенка к груди. Тот лизнул ее в лицо, наслаждаясь вниманием. Энн протянула руку и скованно похлопала щенка по голове, не уверенная, как правильно выразить благосклонность.

— Назовем ее Жемчужинкой, — торжественно объявила Макс, игнорируя протесты Джека. Она посмотрела на Энн и по мелькнувшей на мгновение улыбке поняла, что решение принято без обсуждений.

— Будь ее цена действительно подобна черной жемчужине, — продолжал Джек, — я бы решил, что усилия, потраченные на заботу о подобном существе, оправданы...

— Заткнись, Джек, — перебила его Энн, — я решила — она остается.


End file.
